User blog:MilenHD/Visigoth vs Celt
Visigoth:The barbaric tribe,who dared sacked Rome and brought up the Middle Ages. VS Celt:The savage Iron Age raider,who fought with brute force and raw fighting skills. Who...is..Deadliest?!? First,The Celt were a warlike tribal society, similar to North America's native tribes. Each tribe was different but, they all spoke a similar language and had similar military tactics. Some records showed the Celts were headhunters, who would sever the heads of their victims, dip them in quicklime to preserve them and hang them up around their houses or on their chariots. The Celts preferred to fight on foot and their leaders would initiate combat on chariot before fighting on foot. The Celts were known to have fought and allied themselves with various foriegn armies such as the Greeks, Carthaginians under Hannibal and, on some occasions, the Romans. The Celt strike with: Now,Visigoths started in 291. Most were born into slavery by their Roman adversaries. Some were even made into Gladiators. The Visigoths are mistaken for people wearing black, many piercings, and worshipping Satan. These REAL goths wore leather and chainmail, brass helmets, hide boots, and had a lot of facial hair. The goths people are thinking of are the 80s punkers in Britain. Vlad the Impaler is a 15th Century Gothic Age ruler. The Visigoth legacy. The Visigoths sacked Rome with My Edges: Short:Even:I call this one a tie because these swords are pretty much the same,except the Celtic Sword is better slashing weapon,and the MP Sword is better hacking weapon also it's little lighter. Mid:Edge Celt:Most of you should say,that the mace or the lance would be better,but in this battle we don't have horses,2nd I put the scythe to balanced the fight a little,so the Celt's lancea wins because its longer and can be thrown,also the lancea is real weapon. Long:Edge Visigoth:The javelin is much more lethal than the sling,you might have only javelin but it's much more lethal than the simple sling. Special:Edge Visigoth:The flail wins barely this match,the burda is safer to the user,but the flail is made of better materials,its more lethal with the spikes and its longer. X-Factors: Armor:Celt 65,Visigoth 80:The Celt is charging half naked,he had only leather tunic and a shield,while the Visigoth have leather and chainmail combo,helmet and a kite shield Brutality:Celt 95,Visigoth 93:The Celts takes this,because he grabs his death opponent head as trophy,while the Visigoths never done this. Intimidation:Celt 93,Visigoth 87:While both are warriors you don't wont to fight,but the Celt painted his face in blue,charged half naked and has a garden of his enemies heads,the Visigoths facial hair and battle cry is intimidating too. Training:Celt 75,Visigoth 75:Both aren't really trained,both are only trained to be a great warriors. Battle ends on 24th July Battle will be 1 vs 1 I will take only serious votes,no spam and no rude or stupid comments Who will be the winner. Battle Simulation The battle begins in quiet forest in France,a Visigoth was riding his wagon full of wheat.While traveling little bit more he stops and sees a shack with garden with heads,put on pikes.The Visigoth was scared,after awhile the Celt was returning from the river and he saw a stranger with scythe and javelin.Thinking he is an enemy or mercenary,he pulls out his sling and began swing it and then he hurls the rock at the Visigoth,but he missed.Seeing the Celt,the Visisgoth raored at him and he threw his javelin,but the Celt dodge it.Then both barbarians charged at each other,first the Visigoth slashed with his scythe but the Celt blocked with his shield and he pushed the Visigoth making him to lose his scythe.The Visigoth grabbed his Migration Period sword and the Celt stroke with his lancea and he stabbed him in the leg,the Visisgoth roared in agony,he stroke the shaft of the lancea cutting it in half and then he hacked with full strenght the shield,enough to make the Celt to drop his shield,seeing the cut on his arm,the Celt pulls out his burda and longsword and began to dual with the Visigoth.Seeing his enemy got an advantage,the Visisgoth grabbed his kite shield from the wagon and charge at the Celt.Now the both barbarians clashed once again,but after a few seconds the kite shield was smashed by the burda,but the Visigoth threw it away,but he slashed really aggressively at the Celt,cutting the upper shoulder the Celt roared in agony and he slashed at the Visigoth,but the chainmail and leather portected the Visigoth.Laughing at him,the Celt was incredibly insulted and he slashed with full strenght,knocking the Migration Period sword from the hands of the Visigoth.Seeing his only weapon is his flail he runned at the wagon,once again and he grabbed it.Then he charge at the Celt and he slammed his flail in the Celt's arm,the Celt roared and from anger he stabbed the Visigoth little above the leg,seeing the Celt is close,he bit him in the arm.The Celts was now really angry and he tried to decapitate the Visigoth,but the Visigoth slammed his flail in Celt's chest,then he grabed his sword and with 1 more swing,he decapitated the Celt.Seeing the Celt is dead,he grabed 1 of the nearest wooden pikes and then he lifted both the pike and the head,and he put the head on pike.Seeing that he put the Celts head in his own garden,he spits at the head and he roared in victory. Expert's Opinion Experts believe the Visigoth won,because he have more armor,better close and long range weapon and he was more successful then the Celt. Category:Blog posts